


i shed blood for you and you (but will you ever notice?)

by ha4runoshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Assassin Haruno Sakura, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, MIKOTO FEMINIST, Not Canon Compliant, Other, SAKURA IS A BADASS, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, and thinks, because he hurt saku in this one, but he gets better don't worry, but he gets better dw, except sasuke, mikoto and kushina slight snippet, mikoto is a badass, mikoto looks at sakura, oh wow lemme just train this one, uchiha family being supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha4runoshine/pseuds/ha4runoshine
Summary: in another world, haruno sakura strives to become the strongest healer in konoha history. she will become the student of a legendary sannin and crush mountains with her fists.this is not that world.in this world, sakura becomes someone who kills people for living.in this world, sakura becomes the apprentice of one uchiha mikoto.in this world, sakura blends with the shadows.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Fugaku, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Mikoto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	i shed blood for you and you (but will you ever notice?)

**Author's Note:**

> sakura knew she was weak. the wave mission was a wake up call to her. she knew she was only a burden to team 7.
> 
> that doesn't mean she'll let them step over her.

Mikoto first noticed Haruno Sakura when Sasuke brought his team over.

There was the Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Son of her late best friend, Uzumaki Kushina. Just like his Mother, Naruto is an energetic and quite loudmouthed individual whose sense of honor is so high, even higher than the Hokage Monument. Naruto's chakra reserves did his last name and heritage good, and his ability to create Shadow Clones was astounding that Mikoto knew only he had the ability to do that. He was also very...uneducated in table manners, but Mikoto supposed it was fair because no one raised him properly and he had to fend for himself at a young age. Unlike Kushina though, Naruto inherited Minato's coloring. From the sunshine blonde hair that was brighter than the sun itself, and gentle yet fearless cerulean eyes that sparkeld with intensity that only a child of Kushina and Minato could possess, Mikoto knew Naruto will grow up to become a strong Shinobi.

For their lone female team mate however...

Mikoto knew a girl in love when she sees one.

Haruno Sakura's hair was pink, candy floss in shade with innocent yet intelligent jade green eyes. Her skin was free from bruises, scratches or wounds. Mikoto did not know much about Haruno Sakura, besides the fact that Sasuke, her youngest child, called her annoying and useless and a good for nothing Kunoichi whose only redeeming factor was that she was intelligent and her chakra control was the best out of the three of them, Kakashi included. 

Mikoto hums, sipping tea as she watches her son's team interact. Ever since she was a Genin, Mikoto always believed that Kunoichi were strong and they could just as be deadly as their male counterparts. She believed that females should be given the same rights as men and that they shouldn't be used only for seduction or medical material. It frustrated and angered Mikoto how the generation of Kunoichi's were being looked down upon. Sakura held intelligence in her eyes, with the smarts of a person who possibly, rivalled her eldest son. Her chakra control was perfect and she casually asked Kakashi what was Sakura's percentile in chakra control.

"She's in the 99th percentile, Mikoto-Sama."

Mikoto promptly choked on her tea, her onyx eyes going wide as she stares at Kakashi, who looked at her with a knowing gaze in his eye. The three have stopped bickering, and look at her instead. "99th percentile!?" Mikoto states in surprise, looking at the young girl who stared at her with something akin to suspicion and pride. "Yes. I tested it and she came out of that percentile." Kakashi agrees, his mask crinkling. Mikoto sat, flabbergasted as she took this information in. "Only three people have ever been considered in the 99th percentile." She says, processing the information. "The First Hokage, Senju Hashirama and his granddaughter, Senju Tsunade who is the greatest medical ninja in the whole world." Mikoto states slowly turning to look at the young girl whose expression was smug, but quickly turned to surprise at the information.

Interesting, Mikoto muses.

Kakashi nodded. "I was planning to take Sakura to the hospital so she can learn medical ninjutsu. She's perfect for the job. Calm yet passionate, soft spoken but can be stern if needed. Her chakra control exceeds the medical ninja's in the hospital and her intelligence is nothing to laugh at." Kakashi listed, but Mikoto's brain was whirring with possibilities to mold Sakura into something.

She needed a successor anyways.

"No." She interrupted Kakashi, who blinks in surprise. "Sakura will not be doing medical ninjutsu. However, if she wishes so, then fine." She corrects, and she watches as Sakura's eyes flashed with something like relief but it was covered quickly. "Oh? Then what do you propose, Mikoto-Sama?" Kakashi asks her, tilting his head. Mikoto hums, placing her cup down. "Both Sasuke and Naruto-Kun are powerhouses, correct? They are the main force of the team." She asks Kakashi who nodded. "Of course we are. We're the only ones who have the skill to do that. She's weak." Sasuke scoffs underneath his breath, but Mikoto heard him anyway. She recognizes Sakura who shrinks back, frustrated but embarrassed at the same time. Mikoto's eyes sharpens at this, but ignores her youngest son's remark.

She'll make him eat his words.

"W-What's the other option, Mikoto-sama?" Sakura asks her quietly, her jade green eyes wide. Mikoto hums as she crosses her legs and leans forward.

"Assassination."

The two male Genin blanched at this, their eyes wide. "WHAT!? SAKURA-CHAN IS TOO DELICATE FOR THAT, 'TTEBAYO!" Naruto roars, scowling. "She'll get caught quickly. She should just be a medical ninja." Sasuke agrees, frowning. MIkoto scoffs, shaking her head. "Sakura's chakra control is exemplary. Anyone can be anything," She focuses on the last part. "Her chakra control allows her to be anything she wants to. Ninjutsu specialist? Her control will help her shape her jutsu's in the way she wants to. Genjutsu Specialist? Her control and intelligence will be frightening, Medical Ninja? Great." She chuckles, shaking her head. "But assassin? Oh, you're going to be a shadow." Mikoto emphasizes, her dark eyes glinting. "Being an assassin means having exemplary chakra control to efficiently hide her chakra and it will also help her run through the roof tops or buildings with no sound. Her intelligence rivals a Nara, her strategies on infiltrating and espionage will be close to none," Mikoto stresses. 

The two boys looks at her in shock.

"Sakura's perfect memory will also help her memorize all of the vital points in the body. Her accuracy was only second to you, Sasuke. I remember you being only higher than her by three points. Her raw strength is also admirable. Ever notice how Naruto always get bruised when Sakura hits him when he does something stupid? That's her raw strength, without chakra." Kakashi chimes, his lone eye narrowing. "The two of you can try to be assassins if you want to, but only Sakura have the ability to become a perfect assassin. Naruto is too honourable, Sasuke is too impatient. But Sakura? She's a true Shinobi. She will do anything for her village." Kakashi added, crossing his legs. 

"So? What do you say, Sakura?" Mikoto asks the young girl whose eyes were burning brightly. The pink haired girl mulls over her thoughts, before a perfectly innocent and placid smile slipped on her face.

"I'd like to be an assassin, please."

Mikoto smirks, and stood up. "Great. Meet me in Training Ground 44 tomorrow morning at 5AM sharp. You must not be late." Mikoto tells the young girl before she turns away, her hair and skirt swishing. "Oh and Naruto and Sasuke?" The two boys looked up, and practically flinches as Mikoto's sharingan blared to life.

"Never underestimate Kunoichi's. _They can be much more dangerous than you fools._ "

With those parting words, Mikoto leaves the living room.

Dinner was silent and tense.

The tension between Mikoto and Sasuke was suffocating, and Itachi knew Sasuke did something to anger his gentle and kind Mother. Even his Father has noticed, when his brows were furrowed. Sasuke and Mikoto was not even talking to each other, even glancing. 

"What happened?" Fugaku places his chopsticks down, eyeing the two with a stern look in his eyes. Sasuke freezes, tension seeping in his shoulders as he glances at Mikoto whose posture was still relaxed and calm. "Sasuke just said something foolish, dear." Mikoto calmly replied, elegantly sipping her miso soup. "I did not!" Sasuke shot back, scowling. "Oh?" Mikoto raises an eyebrow, slowly placing her bowl of soup down. Itachi hides his growing smirk behind his own soup bowl as he watches the exchange. "I recall you implying that Kunoichi's are weak, Sasuke. I recall you trying to dictate your team mate's choices. I recall you calling her for a good-for-nothing Kunoichi when she is already experiencing insecurity issues!" Mikoto snaps, standing as she looms over her youngest son. "I was trying to help her!" Sasuke snaps back, rising. 

"Help her? How, Sasuke?" Mikoto sneers, her eyes flashing. "By bringing her self esteem down further? By controlling her life? By calling her weak? By underestimating her? Don't give me that _bullshit_ Sasuke!" Mikoto snaps, her onyx eyes whirring with her fully formed Sharingan as she seethed. Sasuke stares back in surprise, eyes wide. Even Itachi was surprised. His Mother never cursed, no matter the situation. Even when she gave birth to Sasuke. Mikoto glares, slamming her hands down. "By the end of three weeks, Haruno Sakura will be much more than what you expected of her. Do not go near me until you realize your own mistake, young man. Kunoichi's are powerful and can be as just, if not more, powerful than men." She sneers, before turning away and walking away from the room. 

"Mikoto took on an apprentice?" Fugaku breaks the silence, raising an eyebrow. "That's...new." He commented, placing his bowl down. "Mother is going back to the Shinobi life?" Itachi asks him as Sasuke grumpily sat down, glaring at his unfinished food. Fugaku shakes his head. "I don't think so. Perhaps she saw something in Haruno-San that made her take the young girl on as an apprentice." Fugaku responded. "Mother...was a Shinobi?" Sasuke asks them, never lifting his eyes off from the table. Itachi and Fugaku nodded their heads. "Used to be one of the best. She and her best friend, Kushina, was a force to be reckoned with. They would decimate platoons of Shinobi and they were called as the **"Shinigami Duo"** because they always left death in their wake." Fugaku recalls, his eyes twinkling. "Your Mother's best friend, Kushina, was a chakra powerhouse. She had so much chakra and she was very brutal. Her Taijutsu and Kenjutsu was terrifying and her seals and sheer strength bested almost every Jounin in Konoha. Mikoto was her shadow, however," Fugaku pauses. "Mikoto was her shadow. Whilst Kushina was powerful and loud, Mikoto was silent and deadly. Your Mother never missed when it comes to throwing sharp objects and her Taijutsu was equally as powerful. Itachi's talent for Genjutsu came from Mikoto. She used to be called as Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress because of her ability to cast Genjutsu in platoons of Shinobi. She also used to be ANBU Captain and her alias was Crow," Fugaku tells Sasuke whose eyes have gone wide. Itachi nodded, smiling faintly. "Kakashi Senpai used to ber her subordinate." He commented as Sasuke snaps his head towards him. "Kakashi Sensei!?" Sasuke says in surprise. "Yes. Mother used to be ANBU and her specialization was Assassination, Espionage, Infiltration and Seduction." Itachi listed, smiling.

He forced himself not to laugh at Sasuke's reaction.

* * *

* * *

Sakura wakes up at exactly 4:00AM. The sky was still dark but it was slowly tinting orange. She stood up, walking to her bathroom sluggishly as she prepares for the day. Instead of wearing her usual quiapo dress, Sakura dons a short-sleeved red shirt, black shorts, and her shinobi sandals. She gathers her long hair into a high ponytail and tied her Hitai-Ate around her head. She stares at herself in the mirror, determined yet grim "This is the path I chose." She tells herself, nodding. "I want to be strong. For Naruto. For Sasuke-Kun. For Kakashi-Sensei," She pauses, her green eyes glinting.

"For me."

She whispers into the dead of the night. Proper of her Kunoichi claim, Sakura opens the door to her window and jumps out. Her team did not believe in her strength, but that was fine. Sakura could deal with that. She'll show them what she will be. She'll show Mikoto that she was worth training.

She'd make them believe.

And in the cool morning in Training Ground 44, an assassin blooms.

* * *

* * *

Three weeks have passed.

They haven't seen Sakura in three weeks, only snippets of her whenever they would pass by her house. Mikoto and Sasuke's relationship haven't improved solely because the Kunoichi was so focused on training Sakura that she hasn't been spending time with her family. She would wake up at three am in the morning to place traps around the forest, and set up the training ground. At five am, she would make Sakura run 100 laps around Konoha to boost her stamina. At six-thirty am, Mikoto would drill her in the do's and don't's of an assassin while feeding her. At seven-thirty am, Sakura will begin target practice. She first started ten feet, then fifteen, then twenty, then twenty five, then thirty five, then so on. At eight-forty five am, Mikoto will then begin Genjutsu practice for the young girl. Showing her, her true fears and demons. The first three days had Sakura shaking in fright but as the days have gone by, Sakura would dismiss them easily like it was only a bug passing by her face. At nine am, Mikoto will let her rest, before starting on Taijutsu practice. That went on until two PM. After that, at exactly two-thirty in the afternoon, Mikoto will train Sakura in infiltrating well guarded buildings and blending in with the shadows.

Mikoto cashed several favors for this one. One in T.I when she brought the five heads of extremely difficult Missing-Nins, One in the Hokage Tower when she reminded Sarutobi about what almost happened to their clan, One in Prison when she reminded them how she caught ten criminals trying to escape and one in the Academy where she casually reminded the Headmaster how she saved his life during the Kyuubu Attack.

After that, at five pm, Mikoto will then train Sakura in evasion and how to escape in tricky situations. Unlocking chains, locks, breaking out of ropes, escaping through a waterfall, camouflage, and how to hide in convenient places. ( _Seeing Sakura hide in between two thin tree's, Mikoto laughs. If she didn't activate her Sharingan, she would never notice the girl at all.)_. Mikoto also taught her several Jutsu's she picked up during the war, and was pleased when she realized that Sakura had an affinity for fire AND water. Complete opposites, yet she still had their affinity. Mikoto also introduced Sakura to Anko, and the girl took to poison like a fish to water.

Now, Sakura has bloomed.

Her eyes were no longer naïve yet they were still gentle. However, her eyes were also intelligent and her sharp mind has grown even sharper. Her evasion was topnotch, her memorization was also terrifying. Her intelligence has grown even more, especially when Mikoto would discuss assassination techniques to Sakura. She was emotionless when talking about killing, but she did not enjoy it. She blended with the shadows perfectly and utilized her skills and techniques both unique and perfectly.

She was a perfect assassin.

Mikoto lets herself smile.

"Is it time?" Kakashi hums, glancing at Sakura who was reading a book about Anatomy a few feet away.

He smiles when he senses the chakra she sent to her ear to enhance her hearing. She didn't even made an indication that she did so.

Mikoto nodded. "Yes. It's time for them to see how she improved." She responded, chuckling. "Sakura!" Mikoto calls the girl who looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Mikoto-Shishou?" She questions, walking over to them. Kakashi noticed she didn't make any sounds, and smiled even more. "You are to go at Training Ground Seven at 10AM in the morning. It's time for you to meet your team again." Mikoto instructed and she feels pride growing within her as Sakura lets a smile so reminiscent of her own slip on her face. "Yes, Shishou." She responded, voice soft. Mikoto nods, smiling. "Give them hell, Sakura." She tells her, and the young girl smiles, dangerous.

"Of course, Mikoto-Shishou."

* * *

* * *

Both Naruto and Sasuke waited for their third team-mate to arrive, anticipation blooming inside of them. It's been three weeks since they last saw her, before she was whisked away by Mikoto to become a perfect assassin. In those three weeks, both Sasuke and Naruto reflected on their actions and grimly, they both agreed they were not helping Sakura. Naruto pushed himself to her too much, which annoyed her. Sasuke insulted her too much, which made her insecurities pile even higher. Sakura wasn't being helped and the two resolved to fix that. "Do you think Sakura-Chan will be able to forgive us?" Naruto asks him, his eyes downcast and mouth tugged downwards. Sasuke hesitates in answering because he too didn't know. What was he supposed to say? Sorry for making your insecurities bloom even more and for calling you a good-for-nothing Kunoichi?

"Of course I can."

The duo jumped at the sudden voice, whipping their weapons out as they turned around. Sakura emerged from behind the pillar, her smile soft and kind. She was now wearing a dark red long-sleeved Kimono top with the familiar white circle sown on the back. She dons black shorts up until her mid-thighs along with a dark red apron-like skirt. On her thigh was a Kunai and Shuriken holster and she also wore the traditional Shinobi sandals. Her long hair was braided and put up into a bun and with Sasuke's keen eyesight, he could see flashes of senbon's pinning her hair up. She wore fingerless gloves, and Sasuke could see the senbon's hidden in them. 

The team-mates stared at each other, silence passing over them as they took in each other. After Sakura left, Kakashi made sure they too would be up to _his_ standards and began training them crazy.

Naruto was now wearing a burnt orange tracksuit jacket with a mesh shirt and a black shirt over. He wore dark hakama pants tied around the ankles to prevent baggy pants with burnt orange lines running down. He wore black Shinobi sandals with a Kunai holster along with a Shuriken holster strapped to his thighs. There were numerous pouches around him, along with mini-scrolls. The first week, Kakashi started teaching Naruto Sealing, which he took in like a fish to a water.

Sasuke was now wearing an ANBU style sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha fan sown in the back. He wore dark hakama pants with bandages tied around his ankle as well. He wore metal plates on his arm and fingerless gloves on his hands. There was a Kunai and Shuriken holster tied around his thighs and pouches tied around his waist. He also wore black Shinobi sandals with the sheath of his tanto strapped behind his back. Itachi started teaching him how to wield a Tanto.

"You look pretty, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaims, grinning. "Strong too! You look badass, right Sasuke!?" Naruto exclaims, point at Sakura who smiles in a tense manner. Sasuke grunts, nodding. "Yeah. You look like a Kunoichi." Sasuke commented, and he feels relief overwhelm him as the tense smile on Sakura's face turned into something more genuine. "Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme and I are sorry!" Naruto states loudly, bowing to Sakura repeatedly. "Dobe, you're going to get dizzy." Sasuke hisses, but he too biwed. "We're sorry for underestimating you and for bringing you down. We were foolish and ignorant. We're really sorry." Sasuke states quietly, feeling embarrassment creep up on him. Sakura stares at them in surprise, her eyes wide.

Sakura didn't expect the two boys to apologize. She thought she had to prove herself to them and beat them using her skills for them to respect her but...It seems like that wasn't needed.

Sakura feels a genuine smile slip on her face as she bows her head, feeling tears sting her eyes.

There was hope for her boys, and that made her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo !! this is a two part story! next chapter will contain the chuunin exams and in that chapter, i will show you how amazing the new and improved team 7 will be !! along with their new skills hehe :] this is also non-canon compliant because i changed sakura's affinity and a bunch of other stuff!!!
> 
> thank u sm for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! don't forget to leave a kudos!! <33


End file.
